The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Zoysia macrantha, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘LSA01’. Its market class is that of a turf grass. ‘LSA01’ is intended for use as a lawn grass in gardening, landscaping, sports fields and amenity horticulture.
Parentage: The new cultivar is a seedling selection believed to be the result of the open cross pollination of Zoysia macrantha ‘MAC03’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,789) with a proprietary Zoysia macrantha breeding line identified as “Breeding Line A”, developed and owned by the same inventor. During the 2012 growing season, a small population of pot-grown ‘MAC03’ and Breeding Line A plants were grown in close proximity to facilitate cross pollination. Later in the same growing season, seed was collected from both populations and subsequently sown into nursery pots. These seedlings were then grown to a mature age for evaluation. In 2013, one seedling was observed which exhibited a faster rate of growth and more freely branched stolons. The new cultivar was given the variety denomination, ‘LSA01’. The selection process was conducted at the inventor's breeding facility in Clarendon, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘LSA01’ was first asexually propagated by cutting and division of stolons and rhizomes in 2012 in Clarendon, New South Wales, Australia. ‘LSA01’ has since been further asexually propagated by means of cutting and division of stolons and rhizomes through five generations. The distinctive characteristics of the variety have remained stable and true to type through successive cycles of asexual propagation.